


「白快」请降落1998

by poorbuggy



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 3/4組, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 世纪末最后一只天狗的夏日恋情。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	「白快」请降落1998

黑羽隐瞒了第二层秘密。

这是白马探灵光一闪的猜测，他，说来不好意思，出于种种处对象的缘由，来到黑羽的房子里做客，并获许翻看了一本家庭相册。

那对夫妻看起来十分神仙眷侣，小时候的快斗也跟现在长得一模一样，很有意思。这些都略过不表，其中一张照片吸引了他的注意：看日期，那是十年前的圣诞节，小男孩戴着一个有点紧的红帽子（头发左支右绌），抱着礼物站在家里的圣诞树下傻乐，他肩上扛了一双黑色的翅膀，与帽子相比，它又有些过于大了。

八十年代的照片清晰度有限，色彩倒是浓郁，更加重了那一丝违和感——奇怪，拍摄时给小孩用的翅膀道具，一般应该是白色的吧，像个正经天使那样。

在他随口说出自己的疑虑之后，黑羽像个炮仗一样回答：“随便弄的吧，八百年前的事，我哪知道？你们侦探何必看到什么不合常理的事情都疑神疑鬼，这个世界因为各人审美不同，总会有很多不合常理的摆设装饰。”

说这些时，他曲指挠了一下脸颊，眼珠向上偏右移，话明显变密十倍，回应过度，最喜欢的冰淇淋化到手上都没注意。这种说谎的表现，白马想，实在没理由出现在此处。

二十世纪末，互联网交友刚刚流行，黑羽的暑假时间在寺井的台球厅消磨，做做道具什么的，那里正好有一台电脑（win98顶配，不错），他在魔术爱好者论坛跟人叭叭热聊，从中获得了不少作案灵感，偶尔还用肥宅的脸去参加聚会。

白马探则因为那一次灵光一闪，黑着眼圈在图书馆查阅资料。天狗出现常招致天下大乱。他在小笔记本上认真记道。

再怎么说，黑羽身上总有一些男性的特征，例如较一般女性肯定要宽阔不少的骨架、无法隐藏的喉结。再联想他与别的易容师不同的，怎么说都不太科学的换装速度……世上当然也有缩骨之类的技能，但如果是天狗的幻身术，则这些小事都说得通了。

他还为此做出了科学实验，在他们都没穿衣服的一个早晨，被子从黑羽快斗身上滑下去，露出一截牛奶一样流动的腰，他伸手一搂，细密地用鼻尖蹭过对方的蝴蝶骨，得到了非常大的反应。黑羽叮呤咣啷地滚下了床，大骂道：你是狗啊？

“最近，我想到一个可能。”白马则从床沿探出头，像个棒槌那样直言不讳，“黑羽君，你是天狗吗？”

黑羽把脸转回去，背部，尤其是那两片削薄锋利的骨头，不自然地颤抖了几下，像受了很大的惊吓：“怎、怎么可能啊？”

他光腚穿上了衣服，踉跄地去了卫生间。

白马思索半天，这反应太奇怪了，黑羽什么大场面没有见过，和亡命徒对峙稳如老狗，从高空中坠落丝毫不慌，第一次上床也装得像上过几百次，可以说人生中从未出现过结巴和走路打摆子的情况。

他怎么也想不通，这场原本以为涵盖了一切浪漫戏剧冲突的恋爱，真的从本格推理卷入了奇幻风味的非日常当中。

某个夏夜，白马探听见有小石子叮叮咚咚敲打窗户，他放下书，拉开落地窗，炎热的风同时拂过窗帘、他的脸庞和睡衣一角。一个黑发黑衣的人悬在半空，巨大的翅膀轻轻拍动，手拿着一把深色团扇，半挡住脸。“呀，晚上好，温蒂。”

那把团扇移开了，是黑羽快斗苍白的脸。

“自我介绍一下，被你猜中了，在下是世纪末的、最后一只天狗。”

“晚上好。”白马蛮有把握地问道，“我在做梦，对吧？”

黑羽甩手把团扇丢了，蛮不讲理地降落在他的阳台，地上血迹斑斑，白马歪着头去看，这最后一只天狗把翅膀往后一收拢，朝前两步，扑进他怀里，用翅膀下部的三级飞羽带上了落地窗。

-

那场战役，黑羽考虑过江户川柯南设计的局中是否需要他的脸——小朋友有短时解药，有一位会易容术的妈妈，当然能做到一些事，但是更全能的、更擅长逃跑的、长得一模一样的替身总会派上很大的用场。

需要帮忙吗？他问，对方百般犹豫，摇摇头，觉得不该也没必要把他卷入这个局。“名侦探，”他对江户川说，“虽然没明说过，但我们是好朋友吧？”

江户川跟他讲道理：“你之前要我帮的忙，凭你自己的脑子也能做到。现在还人情，让我要你的命？”

“我不会死。有人在等我，我不会死。”

前不久黑羽千影回国，给他带来一本没翻熟的相册，黑羽注意到有张照片，是两个长得很像的小男孩，趴在一张圆桌上玩一块复杂拼图，区别在于头发更乱的那个看起来在不停地扭动，另一个则很安静地拿着碎片在思考。这两个小孩都肉胳膊肉腿，凳子很高，他们晃着脚挨不到地，显然是很费劲才爬上去的。

这是十几年前，他和工藤新一一个无聊下午的交情。

在黑羽快斗的任务完成之后，最危急的时刻也随之发生了，他的滑翔翼被卸，对手狞笑道：不是很能飞么，基德，这死法最适合你。猛地伸手，一把将他从高楼推下。

警署已经接洽了这事，虽然为免引起社会恐慌，很可能会保密，但思及白马他爸的身份，让他知道并想出其中关联也是早晚的事——届时他一定气得像个爆炸河豚。

“这次又是因为什么搞成这样？”

能拖一天是一天，黑羽谎称自己今天头疼，出门飞行散心，思考哲学艺术走神了，为了躲开小鸟，急拐一个弯，撞在建筑物上一头栽了下去。

白马当然没信这番鬼话，极限运动是此人赖以生存的活计，不该有这种弱智的意外，更何况还是自己野生的翅膀——他怎么不说撞到飞机呢？但关心则乱，又被天狗的事情冲击，他没有多问，嘟嘟哝哝地拽着那扇大翅膀接骨上药，触碰到硬羽下面的绒羽时吓了一跳，小心翼翼地掀开摸了摸。

黑羽大翻白眼：“还以为你养老鹰，能有点经验。”

“饲养老鹰和饲养天狗能一样么。”

“谦虚，您都养了好一阵了。”

白马结束了他的治疗，他找了东西固定骨折的地方，这事倒让黑羽说中了，饲养猛禽确实让他拥有治疗的经验和工具。包扎完毕之后，出于物种研究心态，他把黑羽拎起来颠了一下，感受重量。

“平时翅膀收在身体里也有重量的，所以学校体检查不出体重异常，”黑羽给他解说，“天狗确实是鸟类，骨骼中空，可以做成笛箫或者八尺。”

“你倒是想得开。”

“很正常吧，如果我死了，就希望骨头可以做点什么。”

“知道了。”白马捏住他的颞下颌关节强迫他张嘴，观察牙齿和舌面。

“你干哈啊，”黑羽张着嘴说，“你别看我这样，其实我在交往对象面前也要面子的，不希望五个假牙全给你看到。”

他松开了手，黑羽吐吐舌头揉揉下巴，像猫和老鼠里面那个大狗。

“你之前说，怪盗卡尔波是伯母扮演的伯父，你确认这件事，是因为她留下的纸条对吧。”

“还有天狗的羽毛，乌鸦只不过是幌子。”

“你不怎么真的用到它吧，我没见过，猜你觉得魔术师不应该借助这样的外力。”

“Bingo.”

“那天狗的幻身术呢？”

“我腰和腿就那么细，你都见过的啊。”黑羽坐直了身体，“本人爱岗敬业，定期脱毛，为了保持身材，甜食也忍着少吃，扮女装没有人觉得奇怪，就你——你知道自己是谁吗——怀疑我用了幻术？”

他显然有点生气，羽毛和头发一起炸了起来。

“对不起。”白马急忙说。

加了固定架就没办法收回身体里去，黑羽顶着一对大翅膀在白马宅邸里修生养息，为免让管家和女仆看见，活动范围只有卧室一亩三分地。白马办案回家，时针指到下午两点，只见室友堪堪起床，打了个哈欠，拿着漱口杯接水，挤牙膏，翅膀伸展得非常开，前后晃悠了两下，伸懒腰似的。

卧室的电视机上在播放《猫眼三姐妹》，黑羽用他的账户花钱点播的——他是忠实观众，还把感情线讲得头头是道，说如果不是俊夫负责抓猫眼，小瞳也不会对他另眼相看。黑羽吐了漱口水，跟着电视机哼主题曲，当当当当当当，他把头探出来瞧见了白马，眼睛一亮，翅膀像小狗摇尾巴：喔，你回来啦！我快无聊死了。

小桌上昨晚摊开的推理小说被他扇出的风连翻了十几页，像白马探的恋爱与生活——往更加离奇的方向一路滑坡。

他给婆婆和女仆小姐们放了长假，因为想拉着黑羽在客厅里看世界杯，诸多不便，这一届开始有32支球队参赛了，很有看头。

八分之一决赛英格兰对阵阿根廷，十分精彩的一场，后被称为世纪之战。双方有来有往，二比二平拖入加时赛，由于贝克汉姆被红牌罚下，英格兰队缺少一人。休息时间，镜头转回演播厅，女解说员涂着青绿眼影和粉色唇膏。白马眉头紧锁。

黑羽对足球兴趣缺缺，看得有一搭没一搭，趴在长沙发上抱着本书晃悠小腿，翅膀一边拖地，一边搭着沙发背。过了一会儿，他坐起来换换姿势，白马注意到他在看一本最近的流行小说，讲的是都市里行侠仗义的故事，池袋风味。

“你的学籍完全从剑桥中学转过来了吧，”黑羽突然问，“为什么决定留在东京？”

他有此一问，是因为白马看起来过于在意英格兰队的成绩，猜想他应该很爱伦敦，白马则认为他是读着池袋西口公园才突然好奇一问。人和人之间常有这种理解的偏差。

黑羽快斗奇怪的部分在于完全地忽视自己，例如在问话的时候，并没把自己考虑成一个原因，他自恋归自恋，似乎觉得一个人没道理为另一个人停留。说实在话，白马想，如果不是为了监禁伤员，我原本应该在法国看比赛的。

他和法兰西大球场颇有渊源。圣丹尼斯一直是个很乱的地方，白马十五岁那年独自去看一场欧冠，在公交车站外目睹一次抢劫，撒腿就追了出去，杀出两里地，才在一个巷子里完成了夺刀擒拿。

他用法语问：为什么要这么做？劫匪露出讽刺的表情，黑皮肤让这双眼睛过于黑白分明，他用浓烈北非口音的法语回答：为什么，当然是因为穷啦。白马有许多话可以反驳，有手有脚，为什么不找个活计？即使是黑户也可以想办法……对方只是摇头制止了他：小少爷，你可能永远无法体会到世界上真有过不下去的生活，省省你的说教，把我送去警察局吧。

“你可能永远无法体会到世界上真有过不下去的生活”，这句法语常常回荡在他脑海里，纵然白马并不服气，但在遇见怪盗基德之前，这算是他一次极为罕见的“被教育”。

他干脆就坡下驴，不让黑羽有机会嘚瑟。

“噢，因为我想证明，关东的高中生侦探不是只有一个工藤新一。”

“工藤新一，你见过他吗？”

“没有。这阵子似乎又开始见报了，不知道什么缘故，他长得很像你。”

“是吧，真奇怪。”

转播镜头切回了圣埃蒂安体育场，加时赛开始了，绿油油的色块映在白马红彤彤的眼睛里。他直视着屏幕，没有侧过脸，毫无转折地，心平气和地说：“这一次的事，我觉得你像死里逃生，黑羽君，以后不会再这样了。”

-

白马探并未见过工藤本人。

过一阵之后，他们就见到了，并非是大家有什么交集，完全是在餐厅里偶遇。

伤筋动骨一百天，黑羽在家养伤，吃得清汤寡水，这天好容易把固定架拆了，白马又在做晚饭，锅里咕嘟咕嘟煮着骨头汤，切一些蔬菜做沙拉，青瓜的香气从刀口溢出来。黑羽说：你杀了我算了。

他把翅膀收起来，像个没事人，拉着老妈一样不停劝阻的白马风风火火出门，跨入一烤肉店门槛，此时不是饭点，店里人很少，风铃叮叮响起，他和工藤新一四目相对。

工藤何许人也，立刻把菜单竖起来挡在了脸前，脑子转得像陀螺，他深知跟我长得一模一样的高中生就是怪盗基德这一道理，心中惊涛骇浪。

而他旁边的服部平次十分疑惑，将眼前看到的一切述诸于口：怎么了工藤，噢，那边那个人好像你？卧槽，他旁边不是白马那个讨厌鬼吗？他们坐下了，他们也在看这边，怎么回事啊，这是咋个情况。

在心理斗争几秒后，工藤新一决定直面惨淡的人生，过去拼桌。因为这场会面中最惨淡的人极大概率不是他，而是基德。

有希子回国帮他之后，经过一些闲聊，工藤新一意外地在主线之外，把怪盗基德的情报组成了完整的拼图——有希子的易容术师承一位著名的魔术师，魔术师在八年前意外身故，与怪盗基德曾经消失的时间吻合。打听过后，魔术师也确实有个儿子，“那个小男孩啊，跟你长得很像，但是那么小就会变玫瑰花送给漂亮姐姐我，比新酱这种木头帮子厉害多了哦”。妈的，工藤一听，真是八九不离十，得来全不费工夫。

奇妙之余，他也感到铁服，基德亲口对他提过的母亲，怪盗女郎，人称昭和女二十面相的易容高手，很多人猜测她和基德是师徒关系。大哥，你为什么全家都干这行？

二位朋友曾在异国他乡躺一张床睡了一晚，江户川卷着夏凉被，听他打小呼噜，没有擅自去碰他的脸，没有四处寻摸他的护照，这是尊重，是界限，是对立的身份限定，是你不告诉我我就不打听。好朋友，世交的弟弟，工藤想，这点默契咱们还是有的。

询问之后，四人围桌坐下。

他们之中，互相有人共享秘密，但不知道剩余其他人是否知道，信息不对等造成了开口无语凝噎的局面。首先最棘手的还是，“工藤新一”根本不认识他俩中的任何一位。

于是服部平次成为了友好的桥梁，他硬着头皮给双方介绍。关东装逼犯互相客气：久闻大名，一页一页，我才是久闻大名。

等他俩装完了，现场最为单纯的大阪男孩好奇道：“白马君，这位是？”

“这是我男朋友，黑羽快斗。”白马高兴地介绍，声音十分甜腻。

二位应声沉默了，工藤不擅长表情控制，脸上写道“是受了什么诓骗吗”。

好么，黑羽作为在场唯一知晓所有秘密且洞悉了大家信息掌握程度的人，冰块在他的柠檬水杯里发出雪山轰然垮塌的声音，他听见这三位老哥的脑子都在咔咔地转动，像几台刚擦过松节油的精密的器械。爱咋咋地吧，他想，哈哈，我他妈不活啦。

“我提一杯，今天通过白马认识两位老哥，”他说，“一个字，高兴，我先干了。”

说完周了一杯柠檬水。

工藤说：“别客气，以后有事去警视厅提我仨的名儿，好使。”

黑羽说：“那感情好。”

工藤又问：“您最近身体还好？”

“挺好的。”黑羽说，“都挺好。”

另外两个人看向他们，意思是咋的认识啊。

“诶呦，”黑羽又说，“我后背有点疼。”

“哪儿疼，我看看。”白马立刻中招，把手心覆在他蝴蝶骨上，那儿没有什么动静，他才放心了，轻轻地揉了几下，场面十分恐怖。热心的运动男孩服部听闻此言，给他推荐了舒缓肩背疼痛的膏药。

服务生开始上菜，席间不免有一番熟人聊天（指双方明面上唯一认识的人：服部和白马）。白马帮忙调整了肉类的摆放与烤肉夹的位置，服部眼睛一眯，问道：白马君的惯用手是左手？

白马说：是的，怎么了吗？

服部提起他们此前一起查的那个推理社团的案子，说：因为那一次你写笔记和按手机都是用右手吧。

工藤和黑羽频频用手巾擦汗，而从未参与此事的白马则发出一声上扬的“噢”，解释说：我是小时候被矫正过一段时间，所以两只手都可以。而后此人颇有技巧地开始套话，把那倒霉案子了解了一番。

之后上了一轮凉菜，又换个话题，说到侦探甲子园。服部吞下一只温泉蛋，评价道：白马君也受基德影响太深了啦！

黑羽听了精神一振，表示自己是基德铁粉，捧着哏让服部把事儿又说了一遍。在打码讲述的过程中，淳朴的大阪男孩数次把记忆中的江户川柯南平铺直叙为“工藤当时也说……”，被他的同伴踩脚发出痛呼。

白马挑起眉毛瞅他们，现场再次沉默，又是脑子咔咔运作（与烤肉滋滋声相映成趣）。服部平次已经发现了自己一直被套话的情况，警觉起来，开始思索黑羽的身份，把线索依次串起。自暴自弃的工藤则想得比较简单：嗨，原来他确实知道自己男朋友是基德。

跟基德捕捉小组的情况不同，侦探是一种怪物，三个侦探则会造成思辩的海啸：半顿饭令人窒息地阴阳怪气下来，他们各自显然在不知道什么时候，掌握了大部分的秘密。

黑羽嫌他们脑子太吵，实在疲惫，借口去厕所，他的好朋友工藤立刻跟上，踉跄逃离了事故现场。

尿频尿急哥俩在男厕所洗手池边会晤。

“你受的伤怎么样？”工藤问。

“没事，都养好了。”

“我绑在鸽子腿上一封回信，问你情况。”

“啊——我没收到，这阵子都没回自己家，被圈住了。”黑羽脸上啥遮盖也没有，破天荒头一回，很是拘谨，手脚也不知如何摆放。

“‘讨厌的假洋鬼子’，哈？”

“嗨，说来话长。”

“说长也不长，你还记得黄昏之馆么，”工藤露出罕见的八卦表情，“我后来思考，白马君他明知道是假的，还是去了对吧。你那位归国侦探君，是一条永远会被道路上的红色鲱鱼干扰嗅觉的猎犬啊。”

“……别咬文嚼字，名侦探，知道我网名了不起啊，”黑羽抱怨，“念出来吓我一哆嗦。”

这会儿，一个隔间响起了抽水声，一个中年男的走出来，他俩立刻佯装洗手，大哥分别多看了他们两眼，就是你在路上看到帅哥双胞胎会有的那种好奇的打量眼神——他俩也因此沉默，对着镜子反思了半晌：虽然但是，情况就是这么个情况。

“我感觉你眼睛圆点吧。”工藤说。

“对的，”黑羽把眼睛微微眯缝，“我就这么扮演你。”

“滚犊子。”

二人互相往对方身上甩了两把水珠，推搡着叽叽嘎嘎大笑起来，一会儿之后又假装不认识，稳重地走了出去。

好在饭局的后半段由工藤接过了话题，转向世界杯，他和白马立刻口若悬河，话非常之密，吗的，太好了，黑羽第一次觉得，男的就应该聊世界杯。

他俩净说些令人费解的话，什么首次采用的金球制，突然死亡法是否科学（工藤：加时赛谁先进一球就立刻结束比赛，这完全不公平，如果继续下去，进球的一方不一定有能力守住战果。白马：是吗？我倒是觉得golden goal很刺激，命运瞬息万变，天堂地狱一线之间，大家都想避免点球大战，就能提高加时赛的可看性，何乐而不为。工藤：照你说的，只是从观众的角度来考虑，那么从球员的情况出发又该怎么界定？白马：运气本就是竞技体育的一环。工藤：你主队被人绝杀的时候你还会这么想吗），白马想到虽然不是被绝杀但也淘汰了的英格兰，心中悲苦无边，俩人随后硬转了个话题，开始聊新生的J联赛的发展未来。

“好家伙，”服部小声跟黑羽搭话，“他俩咋不去日本足协闹个职位呢，你说是吧，KID。”

“可不是吗——等一下，你在说什么呀，我可不是基德。”

饭后走出门去，炽热的空气笼罩上来，蝉声嘶力竭地进行最后一轮喊叫。出于复杂的原因，大家都松了一口气。

“咱们就此别过，有缘再见。”黑羽说，“根据我的经验，天一黑，侦探密度太高就会出人命，我是唯一的普通民众，很害怕的。”

回家的路上，他轻快地小踮起脚，倒退着走路。白马（一个知道了真相的白马）觉得他格外开心，极大概率是因为见到了他的朋友江户川，登时醋意上涌，酝酿着刺挠两句，黑羽开口说：“你在侦探甲子园表现不佳是为了我？”

出于外国人对语音语调的理解错误，白马认为他要吵架，连忙迎头赶上。

“是又怎样？你还不是假扮我去跟他们玩。”

“我那是查案，不查我就要被杀，当时你在哪啊？”

“在法国查动物园的事。”

“你根本就是去度假。”

“我没有。”

“你就有。”

“我没有。”

“在那个岛上，你还跟人家女侦探有很多肢体接触，‘之后白马君扶着她回房间’，没错吧？”

“我可以解释。”

“已经晚了！”

吵了一会儿进到家门，白马说：把翅膀放出来我看看，捂一天了，影响伤口恢复。黑羽只好脱了衣服，展开翅膀让他查看情况，连带着（当然）还抚摸翅根与皮肤的连接处，白马把他的脸扭过来，亲了一下嘴，事情的走向又如同脱缰的种马，往悬崖下坠落。

他扑棱了一下，喂，不要在玄关吧？话音未落裤子消失无踪。

我也不想，黑羽迷茫地寻思，可是男高中生就是这样，有什么办法，不仅如此，我也是男高中生，唯有这件事是完全无解的。

-

由于没法见人，他跟青子打了个假的越洋电话，说自己在拉斯维加斯和妈妈度过暑假，搞街头魔术，开学的时候就回去。实际上他没日没夜呆在家里，变得嗜睡，和白马探没有意义地共享暑假时光，像真的情侣一样。白马说过一次，这间屋子是永无岛，但对黑羽来说，更像是他沉睡的挪得之地，无聊的梦的温床。

暑假结束后，恋爱魔法也许就会失效了。

在顺着一根头发查出真相之后，除了搞那么一出手铐铐人行为，白马一直挺安静，虚心做人，在抓捕现场也不大发表高见。学校他不怎么有空来，来了也并不多说话，借女生笔记看看就等于学过了，一个看不透的男的，黑羽拿他很没办法——他有点怕白马探，天可怜见，他都不怕最咄咄逼人那时期的足球小将江户川。

偶尔，他甚至会觉得自己在接受放置调教。这是一种新鲜东西，黑羽在魔术师论坛看逃生魔术的帖子，底下有人开玩笑说，“捆绑不是SM元素嘛”，由此他才对这个领域有些了解。

那个年代还未出现PUA的说法，仅从放置来说，白马可算个中好手。

被冷落了一阵子后，大约从某一次受伤起，白马开始不断地给他提供帮助。逃跑路线、机关陷阱、和动物园有关的情报，五花八门。基德忍无可忍，在天台询问：为什么，你总不会是可怜我吧？

不是同情那么无聊的东西。白马振振有词：我帮助你是因为我想帮助你，从前我找点儿烂借口糊弄你也糊弄我自己，现在我想通了，这是我的行为，出于我的意志，损害的是我的职业道德，你又能奈我何？

原来他疯了，黑羽糟心地摆摆手：随你便吧。

那次之后没多长时间，就稀里糊涂在一起了。起因是他在美术馆厕所换衣服，背着手扣内衣，新内衣五个扣，因此速度慢了点，白马敲门进来，黑羽寻思进就进吧，帮我拉下后背拉链。整好衣服他转过来，托身高差的福，眼睛微垂，正对着对方似笑非笑的嘴唇——颜色像裸粉的唇膏，下唇偏肉，中央有一道深一些的褶。

亚欧混血似乎都有这样的特征，很好亲的样子。他意识到注视的时间过长，急忙移开眼，准备袖子一扬把脸换了，刚抬起胳膊，啪地被抓住了腕子。

黑羽盗一，他的父亲，一位真正的钓术宗师，很遗憾没活到他的青春期，只教会了儿子永远不能泄露情绪，没来得及告诉他，如果你想亲吻一个人，要放胆去做。

这个道理是白马探教给了他。

黑羽从回忆的梦里醒过来的时候，闻到了海风的味道。海风和皮质座椅。今天是特殊的日子，干，他的手制蛋糕还在淡奶油打发状态，人却睡得像被下了药。他不敢睁眼，眯开了一条小缝。

驾驶座的白马把车窗摇了下来，黑羽心中嘀咕，原来这小子有英国驾照？

“黑羽君，醒了就起来吧。”

“哦，唔。”他睁开眼，端正坐好。

“这是我一次处理海滩情杀投尸案，发现的地方，”白马指向窗外，“那边是一处废弃医院，有一些非常恐怖的怪谈，所以附近没有人会来。”

黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，蓝蓝的像一片水：“那带我来这儿干什么，冒险还是殉情啊。”

“放生我在阳台捡到的小鸟。”白马下了车，绕过车头，为他打开这一侧的门，手摆出防撞的姿势挡在上方，“天狗的话，不需要从高处跳下来才能滑翔了，而是可以原地起飞，对吧？”

人家把手都悬到你脑门上了，黑羽只好解开安全带下了车，边往外走，边拧拧脖子，伸开了翅膀。

世纪末的东京越来越像钢铁的牢笼，商业街新店更迭的速度越来越快，灯红酒绿，他确实很久没有在外面、美景当中起飞的经历。今晚的月亮不圆也不尖细，是胖胖的橘子瓣，面前的海像一口融化了的沉默的蓝色大钟，紧裹在地球表面，它的下面又深又黑，光无法抵达，那里有无数黑羽快斗最害怕的东西。

“你想过吗，黑羽君，一直往前飞会看到什么。”

“不知道，很早的时候我对着月亮看宝石，也总想这个问题。”

“确实，那传说太荒谬了。”

“不过现在我整得挺明白，我不知道前路是什么样，所以才必须继续飞下去看看。要继续，就得对职业保持热爱，其实那些小论文没写错，表演型人格，这是事实，观众对我来说比大家想象的更重要。”

“今晚只有我一个人，抱歉。”白马毫无歉意地说，“今天是乞巧节，过了十二点是我的生日，就当是给我的礼物？”

“便宜你了。”黑羽从鼻子里哼了一声。

白马退开两步，做出请的姿势。

“往前飞吧，黑羽君。”

天狗露出一脸拿你没办法的营业表情，把两指并在额前，混着个wink冲他一挥，下一秒，黑色翅膀大张，腾空而起。

他在天上转悠了一圈，像庆典上的一架表演机，做了个跳水翻滚动作，往海面俯冲，快接近时又仰起脖子，贴住平静的浪花。为什么天狗会怕鱼呢？白马站在原地（或者往前走了一点），他不能拍照或录像，用视网膜认真记录着这一切。

看似是黑羽快斗掌握着这场飞行，其实寿星才是这一晚的主人。潮汐为他所有，月光也为他所有，雪白的沙砾、地平线、废弃医院、海底宝藏、世界上最后一只天狗，一切一切，这场景已经构成一幅名画，一种他永远也不会失去的东西。提到1998年，别人会想到泰坦尼克号、法国或是罗纳尔多，而白马探只能想起他长着翅膀的朋友，在海面上、月亮中央，朝他的方向回程。

即使他们两个最终分开了，拥有过这一时刻，在白马探唯一信任的自己的大脑中，黑羽快斗永远十七岁，会飞，炎热的暑假，抱着西瓜困倦地靠在他身上，翅膀像他从家里带来的小被子。

黑羽恰巧也有类似的想法，但简单一些：他宁愿不是基德，而是彼得潘。

等我降落的时候，温蒂，要用翅膀把你包起来，藏在石头和沙制的堡垒后面，去到月亮的阴影里，谁也找不见我们。

Fin.

2019.08


End file.
